Destined
by Ashurayx
Summary: Eight children, eight digital partners. Two worlds, one castle. Follow the story of a young boy, famous for something he can't even remember. Follow as he fights evils, finds friendship and finally, finds the one thing he's always wanted. Family. Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Digimon don't belong to me! :On a Hiatus:


**Ashurayx: Well, it's been awhile since I posted anything. Well, considering I discontinued my last story and the new one has flopped. Let's hope this one has promise.**

 **And for you Poke'lovers, let's just say I have a small surprise in the making!**

 **Ashurayx: anywho, I'm not sure of what to name Harry's partner, so please do shout out some suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: All property of Harry Potter and Digimon belong to their respect owners. Which is not me. Thank you for reminding me and causing me to cry in despair.**

 **Please enjoy the story folks!**

 _Number 4, Privet Drive. A house where the front garden was neatly trimmed, people would walk past and comment on how absolutely and utterly normal this home looked._

 _If only they knew what or better yet, whom, was inside such a house._

 _Simple really, a normal looking couple, a fat, walrus of a man by the name of Vernon Dursley and a horse-faced woman by the name of Petunia Dursley. And of course, their completely normal and utterly not strange son, Dudley. Or so they would want you to believe, as there is a fourth member of their 'simple' family. Someone they made sure not to speak about, nor let anyone know about._

 _That was all about to change._

 **It was late at night, a little boy around the age of nine or ten, could be seen edging out of his cupboard. The clock struck midnight, as a strange buzzing sound grew just a tiny bit louder. The boy stiffened, eyes widening just a small bit.**

 **Glancing around wearily, he checked to make sure it wasn't going to wake anyone up. He stood there for a few moments, relieved that no sound was made upstairs. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he inched towards where the buzzing was coming from. Where a knocked over laptop was seen, open and the screen slightly cracked. Obviously a sign of anger having caused it.**

 _ **Harry…**_

 **A voice whispered, seemingly around the room as the boy jumped. His vibrant emerald eyes whipped its gaze towards the doorway. His posture loosened slightly, upon seeing no one there.**

 _ **Harry…**_

 **The boy, or Harry, slowly turned towards the broken Laptop and to his astonishment, the screen was on and flashing different numbers at an accelerated rate. By what he could see, it was pushing something out. It would have scared him, if it wasn't for the oddly protective feeling rising within his gut. Harry dropped to his knees, hands hovering over what appeared to be—**

"Who goes there!" The shrill voice of his Uncle and a loud bang caused the slumbering preteen to awake with a startled jolt.

A scream coming from his Aunt and Harry found himself staring into the beady black gaze of a lumbering man with a shaggy black beard.

"Yer alright there 'Arry?" The man asked in a thick accent, watching as the boy blinked and looked around. "I got yer a cake but-" He cut himself off as he pulled out a rather squashed box.

"Might 'ave sat on it once or twice."

Harry couldn't help the smile, no one ever got him anything for his birthday before. He wanted to thank him but the situation was overly confusing and he didn't trust his voice right now.

"I believe yer wonderin' why 'am here?" The man started again, noticing the puzzled expression Harry was giving off.

"STOP! We did not raise him to hear this sort of nonsense!" Vernon shouted, face going an ugly purple colour.

Instantly, the man turned on him so fast that Harry believed he could have gotten whiplash.

"NONSENSE? YER CALLING OUR MAGIC NONSENSE?" He bellowed, aiming his umbrella menacingly at them. "Ol'e Dumbledore wanted me to give 'Arry his invitation, not knowing why he wasn't receiving them." His much larger build was terrifying to the Dursleys, and Harry was loving how they squirmed underneath the man's gaze. He then turned to Harry, expression softening instantly.

"M' name's Hagrid, ground keepers at Hogwarts." He introduced himself, kneeling as he held out a large hand with a letter grasped in it. "And you, 'Arry, are a wizard."

Harry swore his mouth was gaping, but really. Who wouldn't be after finding this out? If that was actually true of course, for all he knew it could be a joke.

"A- a wizard sir?" He stuttered. "I'm no wizard, I'm just Harry!"

Hagrid paused, seemingly taken aback by that. "Of course ye are, 'Arry! Yer mother and father went to the same school yer being invited to. Of course, you'd know all about Hogwarts!" His eyes widened as Harry shook his head, looking very out of depth here.

With a jolt, Hagrid twisted around to give the boy's relatives a rather harsh glare.

"Ye mean to tell me…" He growled. "YE MEAN TO TELL ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MUGGLES TOLD 'ARRY NOTHING ABOUT WHERE HE WAS FROM?!" He bellowed angrily, rage showing itself very clearly.

They cowered, though Vernon spoke up, albeit shakily. "We thought we made it clear, that when you freaks dumped him on our doorstep, that we'd squash all that freakiness out! HE WILL NOT BE GOING THERE!" His voice raising, once again going an ugly purple in the face.

Hagrid gave Vernon another fury-incensed glare and then ignored him as he turned, once again holding out the letter to Harry. He gestured the boy to take the letter, which Harry did.

Harry held the yellow coloured envelope, gazing down at it. He felt like this was all just a dream, he'd have believed it was too. If it wasn't for the fact that a situation where he felt was similar happened to him before.

 _He had awakened to a rustling and crackling sound coming from the corner of his cupboard, causing the nine-year-old to grab his glasses. "The egg!" He gasped, turning on his side to check where he had safely placed what he had found a week ago._

 _Bundled up in some leftover blankets, a half broken but amazingly still working lamp placed next to the bundle to keep something warm, was an egg. It was shaking and cracks could be seen as the egg made a final lurch and out popped a yellow slimy looking creature. It keened as it stared up at the messy black haired boy with its bright red eyes._

Harry woke the next morning, sunlight streaming through the windows. Wincing, he had pushed himself up. Blinking out the sleepiness, he groped for his glasses.

"Harry!" A high pitched voice caught his attention, causing the boy to look for its source. A wide smile visible.

"BlackAgumon!" He happily chimed as the black scaled reptile with the vibrant emerald eyes similar to Harry, jumped at him, letting out a rumbling hiss which could have been described as a purr.

"I'm sorry for not getting here earlier, I didn't want to risk revealing myself with that giant!" The reptile apologised, keening under Harry's soft pets.

"It's alright, Agumon." Harry assured, smiling down at his only friend. "I feel we can trust him!"

Suddenly, the soft thundering steps were leading towards them, causing BlackAgumon to panic. "Agumon it's okay!" Harry hurriedly tried to sooth. "My gut instinct's telling me he won't freak out!" At his tone of voice, it was suggested that if Hagrid did, it wouldn't be the first time. Last year, Harry had befriended one of the kids in his neighbourhood to the point of revealing BlackAgumon to them. Let's just say, his so called 'friend' didn't turn up the next day to play anymore.

BlackAgumon's eyes flickered to the creaking door as Hagrid's gruff voice called out. "'Arry? Is someone there with you?" The reptile closed his eyes for a moment, reopening them to send Harry a frustrated glare. "Fine!" He hissed quietly, sliding under the large coat that Harry hadn't noticed was covering him. The unsaid message of allowing Harry to reveal BlackAgumon was easily noticed.

Before Harry could respond, Hagrid stepped inside, furrowing his brows which seemed pointless as they weren't visible with the amount of hair. "I swear there was someone…" He mumbled, large calloused hand reaching to scratch his scalp.

 _It's now or never_ Harry mused, letting out a breath from when he inhaled. "Actually, there is." His nerves starting acting up, causing a slight strain in the tone of his voice. His hands gliding towards the large coat which BlackAgumon laid beneath, he took a couple of calming breaths. During this, the over towering adult watched him with a curious air. "Please don't freak out…" Was heard from Harry, which caused Hagrid's curiosity to turn into concern.

Then with a swift swoosh, the coat was pulled away to reveal BlackAgumon, who was prepared for screaming. But instead of a scream, there was silence. BlackAgumon peaked open an eye, to see Hagrid staring with almost gleeful awe.

"'Arry… Is that… Is tha' a digital monster?!" Hagrid gasped out, his black beetle like eyes glistering with hope. He took a shaky step forward, when suddenly a small squeak caused him to snap back to reality. Blinking, the half giant coughed embarrassedly. "Sorry about tha'." He coughed. "Yer see, this is the second time I've ever seen one- If my memory is correct… Tha's an Agumon?" Hagrid squinted. "Though the colouring is completely different from what I've been told."

Completely dumbfounded, Harry stared at the half giant with shock. "Y-you mean… you know of BlackAgumon?" He was just too surprised to say anything else. It was the first time anyone had said the word 'Digital monsters' with such familiarity. This really was turning out to be the best two days of his life! At his words, Hagrid started to chuckle a little.

"Know of Agumon, yes. But not _Black_ Agumon." Was Hagrid's response. "I suppose BlackAgumon is another variation of Agumon?" He added, turning his small beady eyes onto the black reptilian dinosaur. His gaze made the small monster nod.

"Uh, yeah! I never told Harry about it because I honestly never thought there'd be any other humans that'd know about us!" BlackAgumon explained, sending the preteen an apologetic glance. "I didn't think there'd be any… unless…"

Hagrid knowingly grinned, though it wasn't as visible with the way his bushy beard hid it. "I believe yer righ'." He winked. "I never though' I'd find another though." Excitement was evident in his tone.

"Find what?" Harry interrupted them, confused and a little annoyed.

"Ah, 'Arry. Yer a Digimon Tamer, 'Arry." Hagrid answered, pulling out a thick, yellow envelope. "But tha's not all." He added.

"Yer a Wizard 'Arry."


End file.
